Tu y yo
by The wings of sakura
Summary: Puede que quede incompleto, quizas lo continue alguna vez, pero quien sabe. Perdone las molestias.
1. Chapter 1

Tú y yo

Signos:

"Hablando"

_Pensando_

(Mis comentarios)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un Joven caminaba por la extensa colina que esta rodeado de árboles y al final un lindo y peligroso acantilado donde abajo esta el mar.

-_Voy caminando por el gran bosque que lo se como la palma de mi mano, el viento esta fresco, ni tan calido ni tan frío, camino sin rumbo para ver hasta donde me dirigen mis pies-_"Soy un tonto, siempre me voy por aquí, si tomo otro rumbo me pierdo y todo por huir"-Lo decía con un tono de voz despreocupado-"¿Pero que veo?"

Una muchacha mirando el paisaje en lo alto de la colina de este inmenso bosque, con un largo cabello castaño brillante y sedoso que me mece con el viento y un largo vestido blanco sin mangas, como uno de verano.

-_mejor le digo que tenga cuidado, el arrecife es muy alto y abajo esta el mar, esta tan cerca…-_Se acerca a ella lentamente para no asustarla.

-¡Odio esta estupida vida!-Dice la chica con en un grito desconsolado.

_-Creo que debería irme…ella debe necesitar tiempo a solas_

Pero cuando dispone irse nota que ella lentamente camina más cerca de la punta del precipicio.

-¡Mamá, papá, hermano, voy con ustedes!-De un salto se tira al acantilado-_adiós vida estupida._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿_En que estaría pensado esta niña, tirarse así como así por suerte alcance a tomar su mano o hubiera quedado con el trauma en mi cabeza, ¿estará bien haberla traído a mi apartament_o, _¡oh comienza a despertar!_

Ella abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra en una habitación algo oscura y de color verde. Tiene unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas pero no refleja ninguna emoción y su cara se mantiene seria.

-"¿Esto es el cielo?"

-Con un tono burlón-"No lo se, tal vez no tan reconfortante como el cielo pero tratare de que sea así".

Ella voltea a mirarlo, un joven de apariencia alegre de cabellos castaños revueltos y unos profundos ojos ámbares, alto como de 1,85 metros y muy musculoso, el va vestido con una camisa café oscuro y unos pantalones negros. La mira amablemente.

-"¿Eres un ángel?"

-Con un tono burlón-"quizás si aunque eres la primera persona en decírmelo ya que otros dicen que soy un demonio"

-Sin preocuparse-"¿Esto es el infierno?"

-Mantiene su tono alegre y burlón-"Es mi habitación pero si quieres creer que es el infierno nadie te lo impide"

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"La persona que te rescato luego de tirarte del acantilado, ¿no te has hecho daño?"-Con un leve tono de preocupación.

-Con voz enfadada-"¡Eres un tonto!"

-Sin perder su alegría-"Si esa es tu forma de decir gracias pues de nada"

-"¿Por qué me salvaste?"

-"¿Que harías tu si vieras a alguien que se tira a un acantilado?"

-"…"

El mira por la ventana sonriendo.

-"¿Quieres algo de comer?"

-Mira el techo-"Quiero morir"

-"Lamentablemente con conozco esa receta, ¿quieres una sopa, pan, fideos, algo?"

-Comienza a llorar-"¡¡¡Quiero morir!"

-Acerca su mano a ella y quita las lagrimas de su cara-"No llores…no mueras"

-"…"

-"Me haré algo de comer porque me muero de hambre, también te traeré, tienes que comer algo"-Se va de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Pobre chica…debe tener un trauma muy grande como para pedir morir de esa forma_-"¡oh el sartén!"-Corre a un lado-"¡oh una mosca en la sopa!"-Corre a otro-"¡oh los fideos se queman!"-Corre al otro lado-"¡oh se quema el paño!"-Trata de apagarlo-"¡oh me queme!"-Agita su mano-"¡oh los fideos, mi pantalón, el sartén, el paño, aaahhh!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llega el chico a la habitación

-Sonriendo-"Aquí esta el almuerzo"-Le deja la bandeja en las piernas.

-apunta a un hoyo en el pantalón-"¿Que paso?"

-Frotándose la cabeza y sonriendo-"Un pequeño hoyo de quemadura, nada serio"

-"¿No te quemaste?"

-"No, estoy bien, si quieres puedes ver la televisión"-Le pasa el control de la TV

-"gracias…"

-"De nada…"

La joven comienza a comer y puso un programa de Anime

Llega el chico con una bandeja de comida.

-"¿esta rico?"

La chica asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar los fideos

-"Espero que te sea suficiente"

-no te preocupes-Responde la chica sin mostrar ningún rastro de emoción.

_-Esto me gano por ser bueno y rescatar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco y además traerla a mi apartamento_

No acostumbraba hacer eso ya que nunca le había pasado pero verla desde ese lugar…verla caer le pareció triste y solitario así que sin importar que corriera hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas y lograr tomar su mano.

Por poco y se siente un miserable por no haberla podido salvar pero pudo y eso cuenta…se sentía aliviado y alegre pero no totalmente, pudo salvar la vida de la joven pero no pudo salvar la vida de esa persona…de ella.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde eso y se convertía en adulto para luego hacer nada.

Luego de que los dos comieran silenciosamente una fuerte lluvia amenazo la cuidad y no solo una simple lluvia…una tormenta que no pareciera tener fin.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

-"Quiero que me lleves al arrecife"

-"¿Aun quieres morir?"

-"Si y no cambiare de opinión"

-Con un tono decidido pero amable-"No voy a dejar que mueras, una joven tan linda como tú no debe morir, tu familia debe estar preocupada"

-Con un tono frío y con la mirada perdida-"No tengo familia"

-"No bromees, pareces ser una chica dulce, inteligente y linda, debes tener familia y amigos"

-"Pues no tengo nada de nada"-Y era verdad ella no tenía nada, sin familia por años y sin amigos que la ayudaran, sola en esa casa, sin nadie de quien despedirse, nadie quien la reciba, nadie que la mime, nadie que la consuele…nadie.

-Con un tono dulce-"¿Tu nombre?"

-"Kinomoto Sakura"

-"Gusto en conocerte Sakura, mi nombre es Li Shaoran"-El ambarino le sonríe

-"…"

-Sonríe-"tienes un bello nombre, el nombre de una flor hermosa de la primavera, Ying-fa"

-"¿Ying Fa?"

-"Significa Sakura pero en chino"

-"¿Eres de china?"

-"Si, para ser más precisos vengo de Hong Kong"

-"¿que haces aquí en Japón, aquí en Tomoeda?"

-"vine a salvarte"

-"¿A Salvarme?"-Pregunto la joven con un poco más de intriga en su voz.

-Aún con su tono amable-"como todo buen caballero salva a la damisela en peligro"

-"¿Acaso soy una damisela en peligro?"

-"si, mejor dicho ahora eres una bella damisela a salvo"

-"…"-

-Con tono preocupado-"espero que no te moleste la pregunta, ¿tu familia esta muerta?"

-"Si, ya es 3 años y medio desde que partieron, mi madre y mi padre tuvieron que viajar por cosas de trabajos, mi padre era arqueólogo y mi madre una modelo, los dos tenían que ir a Roma, mi hermano se fue a Inglaterra porque allá la medicina es más avanzada, el era tan sobre protector que me costo casi una semana de que fuera, era su oportunidad, yo ya era grande y podía sobrevivir en mi casa sola durante tres semanas hasta que llegaran mis padres, luego ellos me llamaron diciéndome que pasarían a saludar a mi hermano a Inglaterra y luego venían para acá con mi hermano ya que quería pasar una semana en familia antes de irse a Inglaterra por muchos años, entonces cuando venían en el avión para acá, hubo una falla…el motor se fundió y el avión cayo al mar y cuando lograron hallarlo…solo se encontraba las maletas llenas de agua y los esqueletos de las personas, trate de pedir que me trajeran las pertenencias y así fue, pero solo pude recuperar algunas cosas-Se saca un medallón que tenía colgado al cuello-Este era nuestro tesoro-Se lo muestra a Shaoran, un relicario de oro con un foto de toda la familia junta y sonriendo y en la tapa dice "Happy Family", esto es lo más preciado que pude recuperar-Comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

-"No llores…"

-"¿C-como pu-puedes…de-decirme que no llo-llore, s-si e-es lo único q-que puedo ha-hacer"-Decía la joven entre sollozos.

-"Puedes hacer muchas más cosas, no solo llorar"-Le dice tiernamente secando algunas lagrimas con un pañuelo verde-"ya vamos, animo"

-"…no puedo"-Dice la muchacha que ya dejo de llorar pero aun sigue triste.

-"de acuerdo, no tienes que recuperarte de inmediato, tomate tu tiempo"-Le decía a la muchacha suavemente, no quería obligar a la muchacha a ponerse de buen animo ya que a el eso no le concierne así que decidió hablar de nuevo cambiando el tema-"¿Necesitas algo?"

-"No"-Dijo la muchacha aun triste y mirando por la ventana hacia la nada.

El joven se acerca lentamente a la muchacha, con una mano agarra su cabeza suavemente haciéndola voltear para mirarla. Mirar esos brillantes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas que ya no estaban tristes, mostraban confusión igual que su cara.

El chino acerca lentamente la cabeza a la de ella y deposita un suave beso en la frente de la chica la cual queda sorprendida con sus ojos bien abiertos. El chino se separa un poco de ella pero sin retirar la mano de la nuca de la chica y en vez de hacer eso se dedico a acariciarle lentamente el cabello y el sonriendo tiernamente.

La chica solo se mostraba confundida y no decía nada, no quería decir nada ya que no encontraba las palabras, se sentía extraña pero no podía definir ese sentimiento ya que hace 3 años y medio que ya no sentía nada, solo tristeza.

El chino dejo de acariciarla y quito su mano de la nuca de la muchacha para luego levantarse y mirar la nada.

-"¿Q-que pasa?"-Preguntaba la chica que no entendía porque dejo de acariciarla-"¿Por qué te detuviste?".

-"Porque si seguía te hubieras asustado"-La mira pero no sonriendo, con ojos preocupados.

-"¿Por qué, quiero saber".

-"…"-No quería contestar.

De repente la chica se tira en brazos del chino que se sorprende abriendo sus ojos de par en par para luego poner una mirada triste ante los sollozos de la chica que empezaron de nuevo.

-"Me has salvado y me has cuidado…hace mucho que no me brindaban cariño, hace mucho que no acariciaban y besaban en la frente, quiero que alguien me cuide, quiero ser mimada por alguien, quiero ser regañada por alguien, quiero eso de vuelta, vienes tu y me brindas lo que añore durante mucho tiempo pero te detienes por un algo…no te detengas por favor"-Apegándose más a el.

-"Será mejor que duermas"-No la miraba, no tenía valor de mirarla.

-"No, no puedo dormir si no hay alguien a mi lado".

-"Pero…de acuerdo pero suéltame".

-"Si no te escapas y si no me dejas aquí, prométemelo".

-"te lo prometo".

Lentamente la chica se va soltando del chino y se le queda mirando como una niña indefensa, el chino se levanta y se va al otro extremo de la cama pero antes cierra la cortina quedando bien oscura la habitación, luego se introduce en la cama al lado de la muchacha.

-"No me fui como te lo prometí".

La chica se va acomodando de pero de un rápido movimiento se vuelve a apegar a Shaoran quedando con su cabeza encima del pecho de el y sujetándolo de la camisa para no dejarlo escapar y cierra sus ojos dejando de llorar.

Shaoran la rodea con un abrazo atrayéndola a el y con la otra seca las lagrimas que quedaron en su cara y luego taparla bien, para hacerla sentir más segura siguió acariciando su cabello como a una niña.

Ya media hora después el chino seguía despierto y la chica ya se había dormido soltándolo un poco así que con delicadeza se fue levantando poco a poco sin despertarla hasta que lo logro y con sumo cuidado le acobijo. Luego se marcho.

4 horas pasaron luego de que el chino se fuera. La chica despertó poco a poco pero sin encontrar a su acompañante, se asusto y se levanto de golpe, empezó a revisar todo el apartamento, rincón por rincón por alguna señal de el o alguna nota o pista que indicara donde estaba pero nada, solo estaba ella y ese apartamento nada más.

Miro la ventana y ve la tormenta que había incrementado ferozmente en las horas que había dormido, estaba sola y vio las horas que había dormido.

5 horas durmiendo, no tenía idea a que hora se había ido el pero luego de meditar llego a una conclusión…el la había abandonado.

Tenía sus razones para hacerlo, ella se había comportado como niña tonta que actuaba patéticamente por algo de cariño o quizás la había tomado de loca por la idea de suicidio o simplemente la odiaba.

-"Estoy sola, totalmente sola, desde hace tres años y medio no he podido encontrar a nadie quien este a mi lado, trataba de hacer algún amigo o amiga pero cuando trataba de hablarles me venía la tristeza y lloraba…lloraba durante mucho rato hasta que las personas me miraron como a una cosa extraña, desde eso se aislaron de mi y yo de ellos, como si para mi ellos no existieran y que para ellos yo no existiera, hace dos años que es así pero he vuelto a recordar esos momentos ya que hoy es el aniversario del comienzo de mi sufrimiento…hoy 1 de abril.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí estaba ella caminando bajo la lluvia con el mismo vestido que tenía antes, con su mirada perdida al igual que su paso, no sabia a donde iba y no le interesaba saberlo, solo seguía y seguía, no importaba si llegaba a un callejón y la violaban o raptaban, si la mataban todo terminaría y podría morir feliz.

Escucho una bocina la cual pertenecía a un auto y la hizo despertar de su trance, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la calle y logro divisar un auto que venia a mucha velocidad hacia ella el cual el conductor tocaba la bocina para que se quitara pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, le temblaba el cuerpo y ella tenía…tenía…

-_¡miedo, tengo miedo, no quiero…no quiero morir!_-Cerro sus ojos con la última esperanza de que el automóvil se detuviera o de…de que…de que el viniera a rescatarla.

Sintió algo que la golpeó haciéndola caer al suelo pero no solo ella, había algo más encima de ella…

Tenía los ojos débilmente abiertos y miraba el cielo gris y la lluvia caer, fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente y logro visualizar algo, un color…un color como la miel.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

_¿Voy a morir?_, fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de perder la conciencia y dejarle la vida al destino…

_**Continuara…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡holis a todos los lectores, ¿como les va, aquí vengo con otro fic de esta serie y de esta ¡¡¡PAREJA LA CUAL ES MI FAVORITA O!

Creo que me inspire en la última parte, Sakura quien tal vez fue atropellada y fue salvada, ¿que creen que pase, ni siquiera yo se ¿O.O?

Me inspire en el último momento todo por escuchar una pequeña parte canción del compositor Bach, es una canción de locura que le va perfecto n.n además esa canción salio en mi otra serie favorita Karekano.

Siempre escribo con música de las series sin cantar, las cuales las combino con la parte en la que estoy escribiendo, ahora mismo tengo una puesta de Chobits la cual es pacifica y lentita.

Les tengo una pequeñita encuestita.

Quisiera que en sus reviews me dijeran la respuesta de esta pregunta.

¿Que quieren que pase?

A-Shao rescata a Saku.

B-Saku es atropellada.

Si no es mucho pedir para poder ingeniármelas y hacer el próximo capi, por cierto para publicar el siguiente capi mínimo 4 reviews, con sus comentarios me inspiro porque ahora estoy en "Paro de escritora", tengo la trama de la historia pero no tengo animo --

Bueno mejor dejo de hablar porque se me hizo larga la nota de autora así que sin más preámbulos. Me despido.

¡¡Bye-Bye y nos vemos! n.n

The Wings Of Sakura.


	2. Recuerdos de Horror

**Capitulo 2:** _Recuerdos de Horror._

Abrió uno de sus ojos y lo cerro, luego abrió los dos perezosamente.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-Pregunto la joven mirando a su alrededor y sentándose.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir del pánico.

La habitación color azul, el techo blanco, la decoración, las cosas, la cama, el computador, la mesa, los muebles. Todo era exactamente igual a la habitación de su horror. Se miró a si misma y no traía ropa, su cuerpo solo lo cubría un delgada sabana azul.

Su horror que duro toda su adolescencia partiendo de los 16 años hasta ahora, creía que hace 1 semana ya todo había terminado, el se había ido y regresó, pensaba que todo había terminado gracias a su amiga y su prometido.

Ella estaba segura de que había visto a Shaoran que le había rescatado, estaba segura de que había visto esos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos pero debe de haber sido un sueño, quizás el ni siquiera era real, tal vez todo fue un sueño y tu horror nunca se había marchado y por eso estaba allí, pensaba Sakura con desesperanza y tristeza.

Su pánico incremento cuando lo principal de su terror entro por la puerta y se acerco a ella.

Un ser de cabellos rojizos como sus ojos, de estatura alta y de cuerpo musculoso. Se acerco a ella quedando a su lado. Alzo su mano hasta la mejilla de la muchacha haciendo contacto con esta. El le sonríe maliciosamente mientras que ella reflejaba miedo en sus ojos.

-"He vuelto"-

El cuerpo de la muchacha se paralizo por completo, el solo escuchar esa voz le hizo temblar.

-"Si creías que me iba a ir así como así, te equivocas. Si crees que tu amiga y su noviecito me van a echar de aquí están equivocados"-Le miro maliciosamente a los ojos tomándola de la barbilla para que le viere-"Una palabra de esto a tu amiga y ella estará muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos así que cuidadito con abrir la boca, solo por ser tu amiga no hice algo con ella pero esta vez te juro que lo hago"-Su mirada se había convertido en una amenazante haciendo poner en más pánico a Sakura.

Sabia que no era mentira, el se atrevería a hacerlo como lo hizo antes con un ser muy querido. El lo asesinó en frente de sus ojos y nunca lograban atraparlo, si ella le decía a alguien el la secuestraría para llevársela lejos en donde nunca más podrá librarse de el. Eso se lo había dicho, no, la había amenazado bastantes veces con la misma cosa así que sin siquiera haberlo intentado se rindió, nunca hablo de él con otra persona, se hizo novia de el por cosa que él le había pedido para pasar desapercibidos.

-"¿Me extrañaste?"-Pregunto el con voz arrogante y sonriendo.

-"Sabes que nunca te extrañaré, Ishihara"-Desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

-"Sabes que puedes llamarme Kyosuke"-

-"¡Deja de andar cerca de mí, ya son 5 años igual y aun sigues solo porque Kazumi te haya dejado no tienes derecho a hacerme pasarla mal solo porque te sientes triste y abandonado!"-Grito Sakura sin darse cuenta de su error por el cual pagaría muy caro…de nuevo.

Se abalanzo sobre Sakura quedando encima de ella, le agarro un mechón de cabello salvajemente haciéndole daño a Sakura.

-"¡Esa perra ya no significa para mí, si la vuelves a mencionar…!"-Le jalaba el cabello y le gritaba-"¡Si la vuelves a mencionar una vez más te haré la vida imposible, más de lo que tu miserable vida es ahora!"-

Sakura comenzó a reír pero por dentro estaba aterrada.

-"Solo porque no fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para Kazumi te desquitas con alguien más débil que tu. Eres un perro cobarde"-Pero dejo de reír porque recibió un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Kyosuke.

-"Veo que en la semana que me fui te has vuelto más grosera, creo que habrá que enseñarte modales"-Sonrío maliciosamente y comenzó a desvestirse.

-"¡No por favor, no lo hagas!"-Las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Sakura desesperadamente, estaba aterrorizada, el dolor, el pánico, el horror y terror volvían de nuevo a su vida.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Shaoran.

Entro a la casa y todo era silencioso, él estaba algo mojado por la estrepitosa tormenta. Seguramente la joven estaría dormida ya que no saldría así como está afuera, pensó sin siquiera revisar.

Luego fue a la habitación pero iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio la cama vacía. Se cambio su camisa mojada por una polera mangas largas y bien abrigada. Fue entonces que se dio vuelta y vio la cama.

Reviso todos los lugares del apartamento, entonces fue a preguntar a la recepcionista si ella había salido y esta le afirmo.

Salio corriendo a buscarla y el primer lugar era el arrecife.

Llegó y no había nada, el lugar estaba muy resbaloso por el barro con lluvia, miro y el estaba parado a unos centímetros de la punta donde el suelo terminaba, observo pero no parecía estar allí. 1-O ya había muerto a hace mucho rato 2-Tal vez esta en otro lugar. Había dos caminos y las dos posibilidades podían ser ciertas, opto por ir a buscarla y se dio media y vuelta y comenzó a correr pero como estaba tan resbaloso cayó pero hacia atrás en donde no había suelo para que amortiguara su caída…

Aeropuerto.

-"Hay que apresurarse, ella puede tener problemas, ¡quizás ella…!"-Gritaba llorando una joven de ojos amatistas y cabello largo y azulado.

Un joven más alto que ella, con los mismos ojos amatistas y cabello azulado, cuerpo ejercitado y musculoso. La abrazo atrayéndola mucho hacia él.

-"Ella estará bien, dudo que Sakura sea capaz de cometer una locura"-Trato de consolarla pero era inútil. Los dos sabían que había un posibilidad de que Sakura se hubiera suicidado-"Tomoyo, vamos a buscarla, quizás hay alguna razón por la cual no ha contestado el teléfono".

-"Quizás…el ha vuelto, ¡si el debe haber vuelto y quizás ella esta con él y…!"-Se largo a llorar de nuevo.

-"Vamos a verificar ahora, haré que lleven las maletas a tu casa"-Ahora su voz había cambiado, una voz decidida pero con algo de terror.

Corría y corría buscándola por todos lados, estaba algo embarrado y una herida en su pierna y en su cabeza le dolía pero eso no le impediría seguir buscándola, todo pasó en el arrecife.

Flash-back

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr pero resbalo cayendo hacia atrás donde no había suelo que amortiguara su caída…cayo sintiendo que como se acercaba más a mar. De repente reacciono y vio una piedra donde podía sujetarse.

Lo hizo pero cayo tan ferozmente que cuando toco la piedra con su mano esta le dolió por la fuerza del golpe cuando se sostuvo de esta soportando su cuerpo con velocidad y luego reboto en la pared que estaba llena de rocas y su rodilla fue victima de una piedra con punta la cual se le incrusto un poco causándole una grave herida y otras más en todo su cuerpo.

Logro subir de piedra en piedra como un alpinista pero algunas estaban mojadas y resbalaba frecuentemente. Cuado llego arriba fue peor, tuvo que agarrar la rama de un árbol que estaba bastante lejos y si volvía a tropezar no podría volver a sujetarse por las heridas y dolores de su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo se torció por la magnitud del golpe cuado sujeto la piedra mientras caía. Logro tocar la rama y llegar a suelo firme. Se manchó con barro y tenía muchas heridas, le dolía el cuerpo pero eso no le impidió seguir con su búsqueda.

Siguió corriendo camino abajo pero resbalo y rodando siguió hacia abajo. Golpeo su espalda con un tronco y quedo sentado con la cabeza baja, trato de levantarse pero cayó cayendo varias veces y de nuevo siguió rodando su cabeza golpeo en una roca haciéndole una herida en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Miro hacia delante y no veía muy bien pero de todos modos siguió.

Fin Flash-back

Cruzo la calle en donde estaba la florista sin darse cuenta de la gente que estaba reunida y la ambulancia, solo vio a la florista y un policial el cual le estaba interrogando. Llego a ellos para saber que pasaba.

-"¡Señor, mire su estado, pareciera que hubiera tenido una pelea, dígame donde ha sido!"-Dijo el policial creyendo que su estado se debía a una pelea o que un ladrón le había asaltado.

-"Nada de eso, solo tuve un accidente, nada más"-Dijo el serio y soportando el dolor.

-"¿Li-san te encuentras bien?"-Le pregunto la florista a Shaoran el cual le respondió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza-"Otro accidente más, aparte de ti la chica que casi fue atropellada"-

Shaoran mira a su lado y una ambulancia, un auto estrellado en pared de la otra parte de la calle y mucha gente reunida, entonces pensó que esa chica era Sakura.

-"¡¿Que ha pasado aquí y como era esa chica!"-Pregunto desesperado Shaoran a la florista.

-"Pues la vi cuando el auto había tocado la bocina, ella estaba inmóvil y muy asustada. Pero del otro lado de la calle un joven apareció y la rescato pero cuando eso paso el auto choco contra la pared al parecer había un vidrio muy duro que destruyo la llanta causando que perdiera el control. Iba a ayudar a la chica pero el joven me lo impidió. La tomo en brazos y se la llevo, él tenía el cabello rojo como sus ojos y ella lo tenía largo y castaño, no pude ver sus ojos porque estaba desmayada"-La florista le hablo con tono de preocupación.

-"Por casualidad, ¿no viste si tenía un relicario de oro en su cuello?"-Pregunto Shaoran igual de preocupado.

-"Si, note algo que brillaba pero no se si era un relicario, ¿la conoces?"-

-"¿Por donde se fueron?"-Le pregunto ignorando la pregunta de la florista.

-"Se fueron en frente, cruzando el parque pingüino y el puente donde lleva al barrio donde solo hay casas, es todo lo que pude ver"-

-"Gracias Kazumi"-Se dio media vuelta y se hecho a correr. Cruzo la calle tan rápido como un rayo.

Pasó al lado del parque pingüino y siguió corriendo, llego al puente y lo peor es que nunca frecuentaba por este lugar. Llego a un lugar muy lindo pero con la lluvia estaba desierto, el saber que casa era en la que estaba Sakura si es que estaba en una iba a ser difícil. Se hecho a correr lo más rápido que podían sus piernas y fuerzas.

Cruzo la esquina y se topo con una pareja que iba corriendo cayendo los tres al suelo, el se levanto muy rápido y ayuda a la pareja a levantarse.

-"Gracias"-Dijo el joven de cabello azulado.

-"¡Eriol, luego le agradeces ahora hay que ir por Sakura!"-Le decía Tomoyo muy preocupada.

-"¡Esperen, ¿es a Sakura Kinomoto a quien buscan!"-Le pregunto Shaoran.

-"¡¿Acaso tu la tienes escondida!"-Le pregunto Eriol sin pensarlo y tomándolo del abrigo que tenía puesto.

-"¡La estoy buscando igual que ustedes!"-Le decía Shaoran soltándose de Eriol-"¡Necesito que me lleven hasta su casa!".

-"Pues no esta allí, no ha contestado el teléfono y la he llamado durante tres horas"-Decía Tomoyo con sus ojos llorosos-"¡Hay que ir a la casa de ese maldito, no hay que perder tiempo!"-Tomoyo se hecho a correr seguida por Eriol y Shaoran.

-"Lo único que se es que ella esta con un tipo de cabellos rojos"-Dijo Shaoran a Eriol pero Tomoyo alcanzo a escuchar y se detuvo en seco.

-"¡¿Como fue que permitiste que se fuera con él!"-Le grito Tomoyo dándole una abofeteada y llorando de nuevo.

-"Yo no se lo permití, ella se fue mientras yo no estaba, pero es una larga historia ahora hay que ir a rescatarla"-

-"El tiene razón Tomoyo, sigamos"-El comenzó a correr seguidos por los otros.

Llegaron a una casa azul con techo verde que estaba al lado de una de color amarillo crema (si la de Sakura). Todo era silencio, llegaron a la puerta pero Shaoran giro la perilla y estaba cerrado. Levanto la cabeza y vio un balcón.

Dio su mejor salto y se subió al balcón pero con dificultad a causa de sus heridas. Estaban sangrando mucho y no se detenían pero eso no le impedía nada.

Trato de abrir el ventanal pero estaba cerrado, reunió fuerza en su brazo derecho y lo rompió con el codo metiendo la mano por el agujero y abriendo el seguro. Abrió la ventana y entro su cara reflejo terror ante la imagen que tenía.

El lugar tenía la ropa tirada y era de un hombre, la cama estaba muy desordenada y en ella estaba Sakura, tapada con la misma sabana de antes, con sus ojos con lagrimas pero estaba durmiendo pero seguía llorando. Vio su mejilla derecha y estaba hinchada, seguramente la habían golpeado y el estado en que estaba era el de una violación.

Bajo su mirada con su cabello tapando sus ojos, se saco un abrigo y abajo tenia otro, estaba totalmente seco y se lo saco. Destapo a Sakura y la cubrió con el abrigo, era de tela muy caliente así que no pasaría frió. De eso se procuro Shaoran antes de salir a buscarla, él sabia que ella iba a tener frío u algo parecido pero nunca se imagino que la iba a encontrar de esa manera.

Bajo al primer piso y abrió la puerta con Sakura en sus brazos. Sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos, Tomoyo se largo a llorar y Eriol la consoló.

-"Necesito que llamen a un taxi ahora mismo, mi apartamento esta cerca"-Dijo Shaoran con una voz muy seria y baja.

-"¡Si crees que te dejaremos que la lleves a tu apartamento estas muy equivocado, ella se va a su casa además esta al lado!"-Grito Tomoyo.

-"Ella no quiere volver a su casa, escaparía de nuevo"-

-"Tomoyo, hagamos lo que dijo el, vamos a ver si esta abierta la casa de Sakura, necesitamos llevarle ropa y sacar la mayorías de sus cosas"-Le dijo a Tomoyo llevándosela a casa de Sakura.

Se encontraban en el apartamento de Shaoran.

Dejo a los otros dos en la sala mientras él se la llevo a la habitación, la deposito en la cama con el mismo abrigo. Le toco la mejilla y le puso hielo, de acaricio la cabeza y cuando estuvo totalmente parado cayo inconciente en el suelo.

Las horas pasaron, abrió los ojos lentamente y con dolor, su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía algo paralizado. Miro a su alrededor y ve que estaba acostado en su sillón cama, estaba tapado y ya no tenía su polera pero si sus pantalones los cuales eran otros. Trato de levantar su brazo izquierdo y no pudo, se sentí algo mareado y miro su brazo izquierdo, estaba con una bolsa de hielo, tenía hinchado su brazo, vio su brazo derecho y estaba con vendas. Su rodilla derecha le dolía mucho y todo su cuerpo también. Trato de levantarse pero el sujeto de cabellos azules le detuvo.

-"Si te mueves te mueres"-Le dijo con un tono burlón-"la verdad, no puedes hacer nada. Te he curado la feroz herida de tu rodilla, tú brazo esta torcido o está quebrado, de eso no puedo ocuparme bien porque no tengo lo necesario. Mi auto esta afuera, esperaba a que despertaras para llevarte al hospital a que te revisen el brazo. Te he sacado los vidrios de tu brazo derecho y he desinfectado y curado las heridas de tu cuerpo y la gran herida de tu cabeza, tuviste la suerte de no hacer una hemorragia por tu pierna, brazo y cabeza, la suerte de que haya traído mi botiquín de medico o estarías mucho peor. Por cierto no te puedes mover ya que estás con una fuerte anestesia. En una hora más nos vamos al hospital"-Miro a Shaoran el cual iba a preguntar algo-"Sakura esta hablando con Tomoyo así que no te preocupes. Oh disculpa mi imprudencia, me llamo Hiragizawa Eriol. Si te vas a presentar Sakura ya nos habló de ti y ni te imaginas como"-Sonrío-"La muchacha de ojos amatistas es Daidouji Tomoyo, mi prometida y mejor amiga desde la infancia de Sakura".

-"¿Tu prometida, pero si son jóvenes"-Dijo Shaoran algo sorprendido.

-"Para nada, ella tiene 21 al igual que Sakura y yo tengo 25"-

-"Pensaba que eras más joven"-

-"¿Me estás diciendo viejo ¬¬?"-Dijo Eriol con un pequeño tono de fastidio.

-"No, además tengo tu misma edad, ¿eres doctor, no?"-

-"Si, hace tres años que lo soy"-

-"Por favor, ve a buscarme ropa, mientras más pronto me pongan el yeso más pronto me curaré. Estoy seguro de que esta roto, duele demasiado"-

-"Ni lo parece, realmente tienes muchas fuerzas, no te preocupaste de tus heridas hasta que pudiste salvar a Sakura. Se nota que le quieres"-Se marcho de la habitación.

-"Te…equivocas…solo estoy protegiéndola"-Bajo su mirada-"Pero…cometí el mismo error, porque soy incapaz de proteger"-

Los dos hombres iban en el auto. Era un silencio total, Shaoran con mucho esfuerzo se vistió y bajo claro que con ayuda de Eriol.

-"¿Y quien era él?"-Shaoran rompió el hielo y estaba mirando por la ventana.

-"Kyosuke, el vecino de Sakura, el cuando llego se fijo en Sakura como su juguete. Comenzó a usarla, la maltrataba y la violaba sin ninguna gota de sufrimiento. Sakura nos contó que antes de que se mudara a la casa de al lado el salía con una buena amiga de Sakura, Kamio Kazumi. Ella lo dejo y como quedo solo quiso entretenerse con Sakura pues eso me lo dijo ella. Desde los 16 años que soportaba eso y amenazaba a Sakura, con hacernos daño a mí y a Tomoyo, a su familia y sus amigos y ella creía en eso ya que una vez vio como asesinaba a una persona en frente de sus ojos. No tuvo el valor de denunciarlo a la policía porque sabia como era el y no lo atraparían fácilmente"-Tomo bebida de una botella que tenía y le paso a Shaoran-"Bebe, si es que tienes sed".

Shaoran recibe la botella y bebe.

-"La ha atormentado durante 5 años, Sakura no ha cambiado en nada, antes de que llegará el, era un chica muy alegre hasta que su familia murió, el apareció y separe a Tomoyo de ella por 5 largos años. Es una niña asustadiza que no le encuentra razón a la vida…una niña de 21 años"-

A Shaoran se le resbala la botella de la mano pero estaba tapada-"¿21?"-

-"Si, ¿por?"-Le miro unos segundos y fijó la vista en el camino de nuevo.

-"Por nada, solo preguntaba"-Miro por la ventana de nuevo.

-"Luego de que Tomoyo hablo con Sakura por teléfono una vez que Sakura estaba demasiado dolida, fue un día de confesiones para Sakura. El día de su cumpleaños nos contó cuando murieron sus padres, lo sola que estaba, lo que le hacia Kyosuke y lloró mucho ese día. Ella nos pidió que no viniéramos a Japón porque Kyosuke les podría hacer daño y le hicimos caso pero no debimos, fui algo muy tonto no ir a ayudarla pero los humanos no somos perfectos y cometemos errores, eso es lo que nos hace reflexionar más las cosas y ayudar a madurar aun así me siento muy mal. Nunca pensé que Sakura sufriera, ella siempre tan alegre, soñadora, amable a una Sakura que no tiene razón de existir, una que fue violada muchas veces, una Sakura que no recibió muestra de afecto en 5 años…"-

El lugar se convirtió en silencio de nuevo y así fue en el transcurso de las horas.

Eran las 23:00 horas y ya estaban en casa, Shaoran estaba con un yeso en su brazo (no tengo idea de cuando se demoran en poner un yeso, pues aquí fue a velocidad de la luz XP).

La música estaba puesta en la habitación donde estaba Sakura, una música tranquila para pasar los malos ratos. Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta y Eriol toco y entro luego de que dijeran "Pasa", atrás venía Shaoran.

-"Eriol, ¿y Shao…?"-Se le quedo viendo estupefacta.

Una venda en su cabeza, un yeso en su mano, rasguños en su cara, estaba cojeando y su brazo derecho lo movía poco. Él se acerco a ella y esta comenzó a llorar. Eriol y Tomoyo salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-"¿Por-por que has he-hecho es-esto?"-Decía Sakura entre sollozos-"Te di-dije que quería morir, ¿por-por que me fuiste a buscar Shaoran?"-

-"¿Hasta cuando seguirás con lo mismo?"-Le pregunto enojado a Sakura.

-"¡Mira como has quedado por salvarme, yo no quería que me salvaras, yo quería morir!"-Gritaba Sakura-"¡¡¡Entiende que no tengo razón de vivir en este mundo!".

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura quedando frente a frente, levanto su mano como si fuera a abofetearla.

-"¡Pégame si quieres, pégame hasta morir, te lo mereces por haberte hecho esto!"-Le gritaba Sakura llena de lágrimas y desesperación.

Shaoran acerco su mano a ella, hasta su mejilla izquierda y cuando hizo contacto con este Sakura puso cara de miedo pensado que iba a abofetearla. Pero no lo hizo, le acaricio suavemente y como si fuera magia el dolor de Sakura se calmaba y poco a poco fue sintiendo una sensación de calidez muy acogedora.

Sakura alzo su cara y miro a Shaoran directamente, se sorprendió pues estaba sonriendo.

-"Mientras yo este a tu lado no vas a morir ni tampoco vas a sufrir, te lo prometo"-Le beso la frente en signo de promesa.

-"Shaoran"-Se puso a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez abrazando a Shaoran y apegándose mucho a el, el la abrazo de la misma manera.

Eriol y Tomoyo observaban por la puerta entreabierta, se abrazaron y se fueron dejando una nota que decía "Nos fuimos a casa, ya sabes cual es Sakura".

-"Por favor, duerme a mi lado"-Le pidió Sakura.

-"Claro que si, todos los días que quieras dormiré a tu lado pero tienes que soltarme para que pueda acostarme"-

Sakura le soltó y le miro como a una niña indefensa.

El se acostó a su lado y dificultosamente le abrazo de nuevo con su brazo izquierdo aunque estuviera enyesado.

-"Perdón, no quise gritarte, no fue intencional. Gracias por haberme salvado, eres mi héroe Shaoran"-Se acurruco mas a el en posición para dormir.

El apago la luz e hizo lo mismo.

Por ahora los dos dormían pacíficamente y sin interrupciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura recibía cariño y eso la hizo sentir feliz y sonreír cosa que creyó haber olvidado hace ya muchos años.

··············

Saco mi banderita blanca.

Me rindo, ¡lo se, lo se no fue la opción que casi todos eligieron, ni siquiera era una opción XP!

Pero todo lo que puedo decir es que cuando publique esto, justo se me ocurrió la idea que desarrolle, además que si hacia la A (cosa que quería pero T-T), iba a ser muy obvio entonces quería sorprenderlos con algo que no se imaginaron jejejeje.

A todos los que respondieron mil gracias y a los que me han dejado review cosa que me hicieron feliz TvT.

Agradecimientos a los reviews:

**YiNgFa-SC**¡Holis Amigui, me alegra contar con tu comentario y tu aprobación

-, aunque Shao no hubiera salvado a Saku (aunque me hubiera gustado), tuve que escoger la opción C, o sea "SOY MALA Y HAGO SUFRIR A S+S". Aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste tanto como a mí (claro lo escribí yo, claro que me va a gustar ¬¬). Gracias por votar, ¡Nos vemos y Cuidate!

**Kmili: **¡¡¡Holis! Gracias por tus ánimos que me han ayudado a subir mi ánimo, que bueno que te este gustando y espero que este te haya gustado aunque no fue la opción A T-T. Gracias por responder, espero que te haya sido algo romántico aunque resulto más trágico nnU. Arigato y Sayonara.

**Danielita: **¡Holis, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que este te haya gustado aunque fue muy trágico eso creo yo --. Gracias por votar aunque no puse esa opción aunque hubiera sido bonito. Arigato y Sayonara.

**Hanna-chan: **¡Holis, que bueno que te este gustando y gracias por la opción de MATEMOS A SAKURA XD (mentira), aunque si hubiera pasado eso la hubiera dejado muy, muy mal peor que como deje a Shao. Gracias por votar y Sayonara.

**Pily14ccs: **¡Holis, lo siento, no fue mi intención no hacer la opción A (en realidad si lo fue pero eso es un pequeñito detalle XP). Se que lo pediste mucho pero lo siento de nuevo. Que bueno que te guste porque me alegra. Nos vemos, Bechos para ti también, sayonara.

**Sakuyita: **¡Holis, Que bueno que te guste y muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste este fic y los otros también TvT. La verdad cuando trate de hacer a Sakura así le puse mucho entusiasmo y tuve que pensar como ella para poder hacerlo tan profundo porque creo que me quedo profundo. A Shaoran lo quise hacer así por…PORQUE ES SHAORAN nOn. Escenas pesaditas entre ellos creo que habrán dentro de unos capítulos, primero debo llevar a cabo unas cosas y fui mala porque Sakura no se enojo de que la haya dejado sola y Shaoran no dijo ni pío. Que bueno que te este gustando y gracias por enviar tu respuesta aunque no haya sido la A.

**Dreams Kokoro: **¡Holis, gracias por tus ánimos, te lo agradezco y gracias por votar aunque no haya sido la A vv. La continuare de eso no hay duda. Además tengo la trama hasta casi el final. Como vez Sakurita quedo sanita y salvita bueno con un golpe en la mejilla y acosada pero Shao quedo peor T-T. Lo se. Que bueno que te guste y espero que siga siendo así. Nos vemos y Sayonara.

**Yuuko-Hime**¡Holis, que bueno que te gusto y que hayas sido una de las personas que voto por la B "MATEMOS A SAKURA" XD. Pero no, fue la C "OPCION DESCONOCIDA", de todas formas Shao le regaño como se merecía y no apareció galán para Sakura pero si apareció acosador nnU. Nos vemos.

**Miko Katsumi**¡Holis, que bueno que le encuentres bonito y espero que este capi igual, aunque es "algo" trágico (¡Bah, algo si como no ¬¬)Los datos de Shao son desconocidos hasta ahora porque el siempre será un misterioso, eso lo hace más atractivo en un sentido extraño pero sexy (¿tiene algún sentido lo que dije?). Nos vemos.

Les pido perdón de nuevo, la opción C se llevo a cabo, la opción "DESCONOCIDA" o "HAGAMOS SUFRIR A S+S" u otros nombres más. Gracias a todo por el apoyo y animo porque ahora si que estoy de animo y como compensación a sus reviews me he apresurado en hacer este capi. Es de noche ahora y estoy haciendo lo que puedo para publicarlo ahora para que mañana lo vean. Son las 1:22 de la madrugada y estoy muerta de sueño por lo menos mañana no hay clases por día del profesor ¡YUPIIII, no tengo nada más que decir que ya saben dejan review y me animo nnU de todas forma estoy animada. Gracias a todos de nuevo.

Atte.

The Wings of Sakura o Sakura-Neko.


End file.
